


First Time for Everything

by flecksofpoppy



Series: Poppy's Adventures in Night Ficcing [22]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr anon prompt for jeanmarco: "I just told you I liked you but now I’m shy and say “never mind, forget it” and why are you looking at me like that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time for Everything

Marco isn’t awkward.

Not the first time that Jean reaches over to clutch his shoulder after a long day of exercise—bathed and hot-water-fresh under the blankets—shared bunk simply an existence of fate.

He looks over and gives a tired smile at Jean, sighing as Jean starts to talk for the first time since they’d been assigned to fall asleep side by side two weeks prior.

= = =

Marco isn’t awkward when they first kiss. In fact, he smiles, and Jean loses his hesitance as their hips flow together under the blankets.

It becomes almost a joke, trying to keep quiet as Marco reaches down to touch him, and Jean smiles through the kiss to press his hand against the small of Marco’s back.

They both orgasm quickly—the bliss of adolescence and nerves—and Jean is the needy one, hiding his face against Marco’s shoulder each time.

Marco just strokes his back, smiling still against Jean’s cheek, praising him in a quiet voice and nuzzling his face.

= = =

“It’s not that I like you.”

That’s wrong.

“I’m just… shy.” Awkward laughter. “It’s not about… it’s not about other things.”

Marco stares, and Jean is horrified to see actual tears at the corners of his eyes; it wasn’t mean to go this way. It was meant to help in the final stretch toward graduation.

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I just thought…” Marco bites his lip, staring down at the ground, but then sets his jaw. “That’s fine.”

Jean hesitates. “Is that not what you want?”

Marco doesn’t immediately reply, until finally saying, “No.”

The kiss is different than all the others—hot, slow, and deliberate, hands over Jean’s back—and Jean can’t breathe.

“Again?”

Marco smiles. “Yeah.”


End file.
